


I Love The Mayhem More Than The Love

by IWriteSinsNotStraightLines



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Clumsy Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSinsNotStraightLines/pseuds/IWriteSinsNotStraightLines
Summary: Stiles tumbled backwards, an undignified yelp leaving his lips. He also probably would’ve brained himself on the coffee table- a fate fitting for his level of stupidity- except that Derek caught him by the bicep and hauled him up quickly.Stiles toppled ungracefully right into his lap, fist balled in the fabric of his sweater and legs thrown over his.Bridal style.Now, all of this would’ve been completely fine, given the situation, except for the fact that Derek was so close.





	I Love The Mayhem More Than The Love

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance, dear readers: this work did not have a beta reader. I tried to pick out any grammatical errors on my own, but unfortunately, I do not have the sharpest eye and it is quite possible that I missed a mistake or two. Hope you all enjoy!

Stiles tapped a few keys on his computer, troubled.

The Hale bestiary was well-detailed and full of information, but evidently not on the subject of blood mages, which was what he was researching. The only things it had told him were that A) they used blood magic (duh), B) they were crazy hard to kill and C) they should be avoided at all costs.

All facts he'd already known as soon as they broke his wards around the Hale territory.

He clicked out of the Hale bestiary and opened the Argent one instead, frowning. When he saw the Argent document didn’t have much either- only that using blood magic made them impossibly adept at most types of sorcery but also easily fatigued, which he filed away for later- he huffed and slammed the laptop shut.

Derek gave him an inquiring glance from where he was on one of the armchairs in the living room, looking all soft and adorable with his nose stuck into a Romanian paperback, which was all _very_ distracting in Stiles’ opinion, but Stiles just waved it off.

He stalked to the kitchen and rummaged around for a bag of Reese's cups he knew Derek kept for him.

“I take it that the bestiaries didn’t have much?” Derek asked after a moment.

“Nope,” Stiles replied, popping the ‘p’. “Apparently they get tired real fast, though. We might be able to use that.”

Derek hummed an affirmation. Stiles munched on a few of the candies, washing them down with water before starting back towards his nest on the couch. However, half-way there, he tripped over his empty backpack he’d left in the middle of the floor like an idiot, feet tangled in the straps.

Stiles tumbled backwards, an undignified yelp leaving his lips. He also probably would’ve brained himself on the coffee table- a fate fitting for his level of stupidity- except that Derek caught him by the bicep and hauled him up quickly.

Stiles toppled ungracefully right into his lap, fist balled in the fabric of his sweater and legs thrown over his.

Bridal style.

Now, all of this would’ve been completely fine, given the situation, except for the fact that Derek was so _close_.

Close enough that Stiles could see the flecks of gold in his green eyes and the light gleaming off the points of his canines. Could feel his breath puff across his face and his heartbeat beneath his fist.

Close enough for Stiles to think about his feelings and dream about waking up every morning to a werewolf in his bed.

“You okay?” Derek murmured, voice low and raspy.

Stiles swallowed and Derek tracked the motion of his throat with his eyes. “Yeah,” he whispered, “are you?”

Derek nodded, his light eyes intense.

Stiles leaned down and Derek met him somewhere along the way, pressing his lips to Stiles’ in a gentle kiss. Stiles shifted, sitting up on Derek’s lap and bracketing the alpha’s thighs with his own. Derek set his hands on his hips to steady him as Stiles tangled his fingers into dark hair, the kiss sweet and shockingly familiar for a couple who hadn’t ever been together like this before.

Derek pulled away first, panting into the space between them. Stiles smiled and ran his fingers reverently over his cheek.

“You,” Derek breathed, eyes flashing crimson for only a moment.

“Me?” Stiles asked softly.

Derek nodded and ducked into his space again, “You.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too bad as far as first fics go. Thank you for reading :D  
-Sins 
> 
> Find my Tumblr at:   
https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iwritesinsnotstraightlines


End file.
